


Jaehyun's boyfriends.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: Is true love also loving your boyfriend's other boyfriend ?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Jaehyun's boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write the after of "The other boyfriend" that you should probably read.  
> \+ Sorry for the mistakes, the repetition, and my lack of everything.

In the months following the first official meeting between Jaehyun and Doyoung, the two boys had more opportunity to see each other. Not only was their relationship stronger than ever, Johnny was also able to get to know more of his lover's lover.

Whenever they would end a call, or a video call, Johnny would think. 

He knew that if he had been in Jaehyun's shoes, he too would have fallen for Doyoung. The boy was sweet, smart and a little sassy. He has a soothing voice and a melodious laugh. His smile ? Johnny sometimes found himself unable to breath when he saw it. Seeing them both, so in love, always made his heart flutter. The problem is, he does not know if he should tell Jaehyun about it. The last thing he wants is to lose his boyfriend.

Speaking of Jaehyun.

Johnny's phone vibrates on the kitchen island where he moved earlier with his computer and a stack of paper he needed to work on. He answers, the phone on speaker.

 _"Hello my love, how are you doing ?"_ He asks.

He can hear other voices behind Jaehyun none of which belongs to Doyoung - _Not that he knows his voice by heart_ \- The boy must be at the coffee shop next to the bakery, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shift.

 _"Good morning gorgeous."_ Jaehyun answers. _"I am doing perfectly fine, and you know why ? Because I'll get to see you tonight !"_

Johnny's heart can only take so much. If at first he had thought Jaehyun wouldn’t be happy to come home, he proved him wrong right away. He was always excited to see Doyoung, as much as he was excited to come back to Johnny.

 _"I cannot wait, I miss you sunshine."_ Johnny says.

_" I miss you too, you have no idea ! But I have a bit of a bad news. My train was delayed, so I'll be home later."_

Johnny pouts, and he is glad Jaehyun can't see him, otherwise he would certainly make fun of him.

 _"I see. But it's alright, I'll wait for you baby."_ Jaehyun giggles on the other side of the phone.

_"You'll do it even if I say no. My phone is almost dead, I send you a text once I'm in the train. I love you, see you tonight !"_

Johnny hangs up and sighs. It doesn't matter the time he comes home, all he wants is to have him in his arms. And to have him for his birthday the next day.

_"You two are extremely gross !"_

Johnny jumps off his stool, he turns around to see Ten laying on the couch. The papers he was supposed to work on are discarded on the floor.

 _"Fuck you dude. As if you weren't dreaming of doing the same with Kun."_ He mutters.  
_"Maybe. Maybe not, guess we'll never know. Anyways, let's go grab coffee. I'm dying over here."_

He rolls his eyes and grabs the jacket he threw on the table a couple of hours ago.

_"I didn't know this dirty mouth could say smart things."_

Ten flip him off, and with that, they leave the apartment.

**~~~**

**From Sunshine at 6:04 pm : I am in the train ! You can expect me in a couple of hours !**

Johnny exhales, since Jaehyun's call earlier, he was afraid that his train would be canceled. He gets up from Ten's armchair, his half empty bottle of beer in hand.

 _"Alright, Jae is in the train. I should go home, shower and cook for him."_ He says.

He knows Doyoung would never let him go without a full belly, but he wants to have something in case the boy has some late night cravings.

 _"As your only friend, I should be your only priority. But no, you decided to have a life."_ Ten groans.

Johnny grabs his oldest friend's phone to drop it on his chest.

_"For the love of god, Ten ! Call Kun ! Ask him to spend the evening, I don't understand why but he likes you. He would never say no."_

It is an endless argument between the two friends. Ten loves being coddled and to be someone's only priority, he should take it ! And as much as he loves to say otherwise, he likes Kun.

As expected Ten doesn't respond, so Johnny gathers his things and leaves the place. The walk to his apartment isn't long, and once he is back inside his place, he starts cooking.

He is not as good as Jaehyun, but he knows how to feed him correctly and he hasn't made him sick for quite a long time now. He makes his famous bulgogi and once it's done, he puts it aside. Jaehyun's should be here in an hour which gives him time to take a shower.

It's hard not to let his mind wander to all of the things they'll be able to do in the days to come. Cuddle. Kiss. Cuddle. Kiss again. Johnny can only go so long without affection. He is still thinking about it when he sits on his bed, towel around his hips and dropplets of water running down his toned chest.

 _"Oh god._ " He says when he hears the doorbell.

How long did he stay in this position ? He doesn't know, but his back kind of hurts. He gets up and frown, Jaehyun wouldn't ring, he has his keys. He puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he probably should have washed a few days ago already and he walks toward the door.

He is surprise to find Doyoung when he opens the door. The boy smiles, and not even a second later, Jaehyun comes out of his hiding spot.

 _"Surprise !"_ He blurts too loudly.  
_"I hope you don't mind ?"_ Doyoung asks in a low voice.

Johnny stares at the two boys before shaking his head.

_"What ? Of course not ! I'm happy to see you both, come on in."_

He pushes himself from the door as the boys enter with their suitcases. If he had to be honest with himself, he would say that he clearly felt the difference in his heartbeat when he saw Doyoung.

 _"Make yourself at home Doyoung."_ He adds but before he can say anything more, Jaehyun is already in front of him.

_"You should give me a kiss before I start to whine."_

Of course, typical Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn't react, he must be used to it by now.

_"Be patient, I'm welcoming my guest !"_

Jaehyun has had enough, he throws his arms around Johnny's neck and he kisses him. His lips taste a little sweeter, Johnny notices. He tries not to think about Doyoung and the taste of his lips, he would lose his mind. When they break the kiss, the older's lips brush against his forehead.

 _"Did you eat ?"_ The two boys shake their heads. _"Alright, show Doyoung arounds, I'll warm up dinner."_

Jaehyun takes Doyoung's hand and leads him to the master bedroom. Johnny's wet towel is still on the sheets and he winces.

 _"Are you sure he doesn't mind me being here ?"_ Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun doesn't remember how many times he told him not to worry in the car, but he doesn't believe him. He grabs the towel and throw it toward the bathroom closed door. Johnny can pick it up later, there's no way he's doing it.

 _"Baby, why would he mind ? He likes you."_ Jaehyun answers and he giggles. If his ears don't lie, his boyfriend's cheeks either. He rubs his thumbs on the warm skin, head cocked on the side. _"I'll ask him alone, he can't lie to me."_

Doyoung tries to prevent him from moving, but he is already out of the bedroom. What if Johnny was being nice to him earlier and that he doesn't want him here ? He would be sad, oh yes. He was ecstatic when Jaehyun asked him if he wanted to come home with him, but now he wasn't really sure. But all he can do right now is to wait.

 _"Hyung ?"_ Johnny is in the kitchen, reheating the meal. He slips behind him and put his forehead against his back. He missed his warmth, and his perfume.

 _"Everything's okay with Doyoung ?"_ Johnny finally turns around to cup Jaehyun face in between his hands. All he wants right now is to squish his face and kiss him for hours.

_"Oh yes ! Are you sure it doesn't bother you ? I know it's your birthday tomorrow and-"_

Johnny shushes him.

_"Of course not ! I'm happy he's here, really. So you can go reassure him and tell him dinner's ready."_

He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. Jaehyun hurries out of the kitchen while Johnny brings everything on the living room's table. The first thing Johnny sees when the boys enter the room, it's Doyoung's smile. He seems more relaxed.

 _"If I had known you were coming, I would have done more cleaning."_ Johnny says, apologetic.

_"What ? No, it's perfect ! Jaehyun told me a lot about this place and it's exactly what I imagined. Cozy and warm."_

Ten did the decoration when the boys got the apartment so Doyoung validating his choises ? He would definitely like him.

 _"So, I was thinking about showing the fusion restaurant to Doyoung."_ Jaehyun says in between two bites. _"Babe, this is delicious !"_

Doyoung hums, Johnny is indeed a really good cook.

_"Oh it's a good idea ! You'll like it. I'll call Kun to reserve a table for you."_

_"Maybe you could come with us ?"_

Johnny frowns, did he hear correctly ? Was Doyoung asking him to join them on something that should be a date ? Jaehyun watches them both with a beaming smile.

_"Oh uh yeah, I don't want to bother you though."_

Doyoung shakes his head.

 _"We would not be asking if it was the case, you dummy !"_ Jaehyun chuckles.

_"It'd be my pleasure then."_

**~~~**

Johnny wakes up alone in bed, but the warmth next to him reminds him that Jaehyun is indeed home. He probably already left for work. Which means.. It is only him and Doyoung today. He straightens, yawning and his eyes fall on the bedside table where a single rose is waiting to be picked up.

 _"Ah, Jaehyun."_ He whispers.

He takes the little card, and he smiles at Jaehyun's messy handwriting. The boy was probably in a rush.

_"Happy birthday my love, we'll celebrate it tonight. Ps : Don't you dare cook or clean today, it's your day."_

Oh, he won't disobey. He gets up from the bed, and he walks to the kitchen.

 _"Oh, smells good !"_ He says.

Doyoung is startles and drop the wooden spoon, his hand on his heart and Johnny can't help but chuckle. He sits on the stool, watching as Doyoung tries to calm his heartbeat, which is pretty hard considering Johnny is shirtless. God dammit, Doyoung thinks.

 _"You and Jaehyun will be the death of me."_ He mutters. _"As it is your birthday, and because I imposed myself, I wanted to make you breakfast. Jaehyun told me french toast was your favorite."_

Johnny's smile is soft, he likes the attention.

_"It's really sweet of you Doyoung, and you are welcome here anytime, don't think otherwise, please."_

Doyoung nods and brings a plate on the kitchen island with maple syrup and some fruits.

_"Happy birthday Johnny."_

Oh my, if he could he would kiss him right here, right now. Oh, how did he become so whipped for his boyfriend's boyfriend after only talking to him on the phone for a few months.

_"Thank you, really."_

Doyoung sits next to him with his own plate. They both eat in silence. A comfortable silence, the kind he found when he met Jaehyun. Johnny is easy to be with. He gives off pleasant vibes, and Doyoung feels at ease. Him, who was scared to be alone with Johnny this morning when Jaehyun came to his room to kiss him goodbye.

 _"Do you think Jaehyun would be mad if I sent him a picture of the breakfast he is missing ?"_ Johnny asks.

Doyoung shakes his head, and Johnny takes a few pictures with his phone to send them. 

_"Come here, let's take a picture together."_

Doyoung tries not to maje a sound when he feels Johnny's warm skin against him as he leans to take the picture. He has to bite his tongue real hard. If only they knew what the other was thinking, it would've been easier.

**To Sunshine at 11:22 am : Good morning gorgeous. Your boyfriend made me breakfast this morning, you are missing on some incredible french toast. Have a great day, see you tonight.**

He adds the pictures to the text, and the answer arrives in no time with a bunch of heart emojis to begin with.

**From Sunshine at 11:27 am : LOOK AT MY BOYS TOGETHER. MY HEART STOPPED.**

You know, Jaehyun could have taken the day off to enjoy Johnny’s birthday. But he wanted his boyfriends to have some alone time. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t dreaming of them being closer. Being boyfriends too. All he wants is for the three of them to be happy together. Like really together.

 _"He’s an idiot.”_ Johnny comments. _“So, do you want to do something special today ? I know you probably want to visit with Jae, but I’m not bad to be around.”_ He says, bringing his and Doyoung’s plate to put them in the sink.

 _"I know this is supposed to be a birthday surprise, but I actually need to go get some groceries for the meal tonight and Jaehyun forgot to tell me how to get there. Maybe you could drive me ?"_ He asks, a bit hesitant.

Johnny nods, arms crossed against his chest.

_"Yeah, i'm not surprise ! Of course I'll drive you, no problem."_

He smiles at Doyoung, and he walks back to the bathroom for a quick shower and finally get dressed. At least, Doyoung won't die of a heart attack.

 _"Let's go !"_ Johnny says once he is back from the bathroom.

The boys leave the apartment and get inside Johnny's car. The ride is rather silent, except for Johnny explaining some of the places they drive by. Doyoung looks adorable, his big eyes looking everything he can from the window. Johnny finally parks in front of the store and gets out of the car, soon followed by Doyoung who takes a cart.

 _"So, what's the menu for tonight ?"_ He asks, excitedly. _"Jaehyun boasts of your cooking skills, so I can't wait to taste it!"_

Doyoung's face flushes, grabbing his shopping list from his bag.

 _"Jaehyun is too sweet, but he is biased, I'm not that good !"_ He says and Johnny nudges him.

_"Don't be modest Doyoung ! I'm sure you are an amazing cook."_

They walk in the supermarket, Doyoung putting ingredients in the cart while Johnny follows in silence, a smile on his face. He feels great with Doyoung, it feels so normal. He is with a friend, not his boyfriend's boyfriend. Well, if he has to be honest, he would say he is with his crush, not a simple friend.

_"Oh, would you look at that. Johnny Suh, are you cheating on Jaehyun with this lovely boy ?"_

Johnny sighs, he doesn't need to look up to recognize the voice. He curses under his breath.

 _"Hello, Ten."_ He says, and Ten has a smug expression. _"This is Doyoung, Jaehyun's boyfriend. Doyoung, this is Ten, it's... He is a pain in the ass."_ Ten shrugs and shakes Doyoung's hand.

 _"Oh ! Nice to meet you !"_ Ten answers, and Doyoung smiles.

_"So, what are-"_

Before Johnny can finish his question, Kun comes in sight. He stops behind Ten, phone in his hand.

_"Sorry baby, that was work."_

Johnny chokes on his saliva, and Kun finally looks up.

 _"Doyoung, please be a sweetheart and pinch me. I'm not sure this is real."_ He starts. _"Did he call you baby ? You, mister I don't need anybody to live ?"_ If Ten frowns, Kun laughs.

_"Oh fuck you Johnny. Come on Kun, we have stuff to do."_

And with that, Ten and Kun are gone and Johnny has to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing at the situation. He still thinks he was dreaming. This could not be reality. Ten. With Kun. Kun calling him baby. Damn. Did he wake up in an alternate universe ?

_"Your best friend, right ? Jaehyun mentionned him a few times."_

Doyoung keeps walking, and Johnny tries to walk alongside but he is quicker than him. He knows what he is looking for, unlike Johnny who lets Jaehyun take care of the grocery shopping.

 _“Yeah, he is something else. And the other guy was Kun. His boyfriend not boyfriend apparently.”_ Doyoung covers his mouth to muffle his giggle. " _You have a sweet laugh."_

Johnny is now the one covering his mouth, his brain to mouth filter is not working correctly. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Doyoug squeals.

 _"What was that ?"_ Johnny asks. _"Is it because of the compliment ?"_

Doyoung is quick to run away with the cart, and Johnny finds his behavior quite endearing. It takes him a few minutes to see Doyoung who is seemingly really interested by the different kind of cereals. He stops behind him.

 _"That was really cute, you know."_ He whispers close to his ear and the boy whines.

He closes his eyes, he has to calm his heartbeat or his heart will soon be out of his chest, at Doyoung's feet.

_"Oh my my. Two whiny boys at home. It'll be fun."_

Doyoung stays quiet, and Johnny decides not to bother him too much. He doesn't know his limit, and he doesn't want to cross them. They finish the shopping and soon find each other back to the car.

 _"Do you wanna stop and grab a coffee before going home ?"_ Johnny asks.

Doyoung doesn't know how to explain it, but he felt extremely warm when Johnny said the word " _home_ ". He knows he didn't have any other word to use, but it's nice, it's almost as if he actually belonged there. With them.

_"Yes, i'd like that."_

Johnny drives to the coffee shop where Jaehyun and him have their habits. Johnny loves the smell of the coffee ans freshly baked cookies, the soft music in the background.

_"Have a seat, I'll order."_

Doyoung obeys, not quite sure about what to expect. But it's definitely not to see Johnny coming back a few minutes later, with his favorite drink in hand.

 _"How did you know ?"_ He takes the cup to have a sip, and he smiles at the sweet taste of the tea.

 _"Jaehyun mentionned it once, and I've memorized it for times like this."_ Johnny shrugs as if it was nothing, but it is a lot for Doyoung. Jaehyun is such a lucky guy. He wishes he could be as lucky as him.

 _"Thank you, that's really sweet. Jaehyun was right about you, you are adorable."_ Johnny huffs and rolls his eyes.

_"I am a real teddy bear."_

**~~~~~**

The rest of the day was calm.

Johnny was sent to his office while Doyoung cooked. He tried to go to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but the boy threatened him with his spatula so he left immediately. _Small but scary._

At one point, he hears the front door creak and Jaehyun's voice. The young boy wander around the apartment to look for his boyfriends. He stops by the kitchen, and is greeted by a smiling Doyoung.

 _"Hello my love, how was your day ?"_ He asks, coming toward the boy to kiss him softly. _"Everything went well with Johnny ?"_ Doyoung nods.

_"We went grocery shopping earlier because someone didn't give me a plan of the city. We met Ten and his boyfriend, Kun. Johnny said I had a sweet laugh, and then he called us whiny boys. I'm pretty sure I scared him by threatening him with my spatula. Oh, and I saw him half naked, I almost died."_

Jaehyun tries to take in as much informations as he can and he shakes his head.

 _"Ten has a boyfriend ? You threatened Johnny with a spatula and you saw him half naked ? What the hell happened here."_ Jaehyun laughs. _"How was it ? Seeing him shirtless ?"_

Doyoung doesn't like the smirk on Jaehyun's face, the boy is trying to force him to tell him things he wants to keep to himself. But can he really refuse him something ?

 _"It was..an experience."_ He begins to say. _"Jaehyun, why is he so hot."_

He whines, and Jaehyun throws his head back, laughing.

 _"Someone has a crush on Johnny."_ He singsong.

Jaehyun escapes the kitchen to avoid the spatula Doyoung threw at him and he walks toward the office. The door is open, so he enjoys the view of Johnny with his glasses and his hair covering part of his eyes. He is handsome, and as Doyoung said, really hot.

 _"My birthday boy !"_ He yells and Johnny slight jumps.

Jaehyun walks to his desk and pushes the chair away enough to climb on his boyfriend's lap. He crosses his arms behind his neck and he kisses his face.

 _"Happy birthday my love !"_ Johnny kisses the tip of his nose.

_"Thank you baby !"_

Jaehyun smiles softly, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

 _"Doyoung told me he had a good time with you. He also said that you're hot."_ He shrugs as if he had not just announced such news to Johnny whose breathing hitches. _"I think your little crush is not a one-way crush."_

Johnny hides his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck and the boy chuckles. He has a lot of fun playing with the boys.

_"You know ? What do you think of it ?"_

Johnny is scared of his answer, he cannot say otherwise.

_"It's amazing hyung ! My love having a crush on my other love ? What more can I ask for ? I wonder who'll take the first step."_

Johnny's heart is pouding at the simple thought of Doyoung having a crush on him. A life with the two of them might be possible, and he needs to chill or he will start screaming.

_"I don't want to scare him away."_

Jaehyun doesn't answer, he gets off of Johnny's lap and leave the office. Did he say something he shouldn't have said ? Probably. He finishes his work and he calls it a day. He hears the voices from the living room, so he joins them. The boys are on the couch, talking quietly, three glasses of champagne on the coffee table.

 _"Come here, birthday boy !"_ Jaehyun says, he shifts away from Doyoung so Johnny can be in the middle. Of course, little shit.

Johnny sits and he accepts the glass with a smile.

 _"Thank you for being here Doyoung, and thank you Jaehyun for.. for everything I guess."_ Jaehyun leans to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Doyoung fidgets on his seat and he finally puts his hand on Johnny's thigh.

 _"I know it's not really conventional, but I have something to ask you."_ Doyoung is nervous, and Jaehyun watches on the side, probably as nervous as his boyfriend.

_"You did a lot so that Jaehyun and I could meet. You let him come to me as soon as he wanted, and it's thanks to you if I'm here today. Also thanks to Jaehyun. Listening to Jaehyun talk about you, and talking with you on the phone, and then today made me realize that .. that I would also like to try to be with you. You don't have to answer now, you have all the time you want, and I will respect your choice. I just wanted to tell you, now that we're all here."_

Johnny hears nothing but the beating of his heart, he feels Jaehyun's breathing on his neck and he sighs. That’s probably what they were talking about earlier.

_"I don't need to think, Doyoung. I want to try too."_

Doyoung's smile is bright, and he feels Jaehyun's hand on his shoulder. Johnny has to smile too.

 _"Can I kiss you ?"_ Doyoung asks, a little too excited but Johnny nods as quickly.

The kiss is soft, and full of hope. Like the first kiss he ever exchanged with Jaehyun.

 _"I am so happy ! My babies !"_ Jaehyun sobs.

Johnny laughs against Doyoung's lips. Gosh, he could never have asked for a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more about them. And thank you for the nice comments on "The other boyfriend."


End file.
